fizikafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Marin Getaldić
Marin Getaldić (1568. - 1626.), prvi hrvatski matematičar europskog formata. thumb|Marin Getaldić Djetinjstvo Kao datum rođenja Marina Getaldića (lat. Marinus Ghetaldus, tal. Marino Ghetaldi) uzima se 2. listopada 1568. godine. Njegovi roditelji, Maro Marinov Jakova Getaldić i Anica Andrije Restić, imali su pored Marina još petoro djece - sinove: Andriju, Šimuna, Martolicu i Jakova, te kćerku Niku koja je u punoljetstvu stupila u samostan. Njezin odlazak u časne sestre navodi mnoge povjesničare na tvrdnju kako imovno stanje Getaldića nije bilo na visini njihova plemićkog ugleda. Braća su se međusobno slagala, dugo su vremena živjela u istoj kući, odmah iza crkve Svetog Vlaha. Osim Jakova, svi su se poženili. Od onih koji su stupili u brak jedino Andrija nije imao poroda, a njegovom smrću 1654. godine gasi se i porodično stablo Marina Getaldića. Školovanje Marin se igrao sa svojim vršnjacima oko Orlandova stupa, kraj već spomenute, crkve Svetog Vlaha ispred Kneževa dvora u uskim uličicama i na skalinama starog grada. Osnovno obrazovanje dobio je od franjevaca. Učitelj mu bijaše svećenik Ivan Šimunov, koji je podučavao djecu gramatici i pismenosti. Njegovu školu su završili mnogi ugledni Dubrovčani. Gimnazija, u koju se Getaldić upisao nakon završene osnovne škole, bila je na zavidnoj razini. Njeni su predavači u to doba poznati humanisti i pjesnici, znalci jezika i literature. Zahvaljujući stručnosti i znanju umova, kakvi su bili Franjo Serdonati i Dominik Tati, Getaldić je je savršeno ovladao latinskim jezikom kojim se služio kao drugim materinjim jezikom. Bili su tu i vrsni repetitori - Ivan Hristoforov i Viktor Bazaljić. Po svemu sudeći dvojica nastavnika matematike uveli su Marina Getaldića u znanost koju će toliko zavoljeti i obogatiti brojnim originalnim radovima. Gimnaziju je Getaldić završio vjerojatno 1588. godine kada je kao punoljetni vlastelin postao član Velikog vijeća. Kao svaki drugi mladi vlastelin on se kretao u učenim krugovima. Tom krugu su pripadali mnogi ugledni Dubrovčani, među kojima Nikola Nalješković (književnik i astronom), Nikola Gučetić (filozof, pedagog i državnik), Viktor Beselji (državni kancelar i pjesnik koji je pisao na latinskom jeziku), Didak Pir (pjesnik) te Mavro Orbini (povjesničar i panslavist). Putovanja po Europi Pretpostavlja se kako se Getaldić zadržao u Dubrovniku dvije godine kao činovnik samostalno proučavajući matematičke spise i razgovarajući s prijateljima o mnogim zanimljivim problemima kako književnim tako i matematičko--astronomskim. U knjigama stoji da je 1590. godine imenovan za kapetana Janjine na Pelješcu gdje je ostao šest mjeseci i u međuvremenu bio kažnjen zbog olakog shvaćanja dužnosti. Vrativši se s Pelješca postao je jedan od dvojice službenika u Državnom uredu za naoružanje, a potom u uredu za prodaju soli na Neretvi. U knjigama onog doba nije pronađeno do koje je godine Getaldić obavljao razne činovničke poslove u Dubrovniku. Godina 1597. uzima se kao najpouzdaniji datum njegovog odlaska u Europu s prijateljem Marinom Gučetićem, kome će posvetiti svoj Variorum problematum collectio (Zbornik različitih problema), u kojemu se nalaze 42 problema s pripadajućim rješenjima. U tom zborniku, između ostalog, Getaldić piše: "'''Proputovali smo skupa sjevernu i južnu Njemačku, dvije smo se godine zadržali u Engleskoj, nijedan nam kraj Francuske nije ostao nepoznat, prošlo smo zajedno cijelu Italiju"'. Getaldić je prvo jedno vrijeme boravio u Rimu, gdje je slušao predavanja matematičara i astronoma Cristofora Clavija, kome će namijeniti svoju raspravu ''Nonnullae propositiones de parabola (Neki stavovi o paraboli), u kojoj proučava parabole dobivene kao presjeke stožaca. Na istom Rimskom univerzitetu predavao je filozofiju naš zemljak Franjo Petriš, dok će 170 godina kasnije tu studirati i predavati Ruđer Bošković. Veoma brzo po dolasku u Rim Getaldić postaje suradnik i prijatelj svojim profesorima. On odlazi k njima u kabinet na razgovore o njihovim predvanjima ili o literaturi iz prirodnih znanosti. Nakon što je obišao Europu Getaldić se ponovo vraća u Rim svojim prijateljima i profesorima s kojim će cijeloga života održavati korespodenciju. U Engleskoj Getaldić boravi oko 1598. godine. Zadržao se dvije godine, ali o njegovim tamošnjim vezama i radu ne zna se mnogo. Potom 1599. boravi u Belgiji. Iduće godine stiže u Pariz i tamo susreće najvećeg matematičara svoga doba Françoisa Viètea. Viète nije bio školovani matematičar ali njegova savršena logika bila je dovoljna da i u tom području bude prvi među jednakima. Upoznavši Marina Getaldića Viète mu je dao na studiranje mnoga svoja neobjavljenja djela iskazavši tako divljenje prema Getaldićevom talentu. Ubrzo Viète dopušta Dubrovčaninu da neka njegova djela pripremi za tisak. Nakon Pariza Getaldić se ponovo zaputio u Italiju da bi se dvije godine zadržao u Padovi, omiljenom centru tadašnje inteligencije. U Padovi on dolazi u dodir s Galileom Galileijem, koji je tada bio u velikom stvaralačkom zamahu. Getaldić je slušao Galileijeva predavanja iz matematike, mehanike i astronomije. On se družio s ljudima među kojima se kretao i Galilei. Tako je došlo i do njihovog poznanstva, o čemu svjedoče dva Getaldićeva pisma upućena genijalnom fizičaru. Nakon što je napustio Padovu 1601. godine, Getaldić je proveo godinu dana obilazeći druge sveučilišne centre - o čemu se ne zna mnogo. U listopadu 1602. javlja se iz Rima. Iduće godine Getaldić dovršava dvije svoje rasprave u Rimu: Nonnullae propositiones de parabola (Neki stavovi o paraboli) i Promotus Archimedes seu de variis corporum generibus gravitate et magnitudine comparatis (Unaprijeđeni Arhimed). U Unaprijeđenom Arhimedu, njegovom jedinom djelu iz fizike, daje preciznu tablicu specifičnih težina tekućina i metala među kojima su zlato, živa, olovo, srebro, bakar, željezo, kositar, med, voda, vino, vosak i ulje. Sredinom 1603. bježi iz Rima ne pozdravivši se s prijateljima. Razlog bijega nije utvrđen no pretpostavlja se kako je počinio nekakav prekršaj zbog kojeg je mogao biti zakonski gonjen. Preko Venecije Getaldić se vraća u Dubrovnik. Njegovo izbivanje iz Dubrovnika bilo je dugo i plodno. No, tu se postavlja pitanje tko je osigurao novac Getaldiću za putovanja i studije? Neosporno je dokazano da je on za Dubrovačku republiku napravio određene usluge ali to je nedovoljno da objasni njegovo dugo izbivanje iz Dubrovnika. Isto tako nejasno je kakvu je ulogu u svemu tome imao Getaldićev prijatelj Marin Gučetić. Povratak u Dubrovnik U Dubrovniku Getaldić je odmah izabran za apelacijskog suca, ali poslije godinu dana odlazi u Ston kako bi izgradio kulu Podzvizd. Dva mjeseca nakon tog zaduženja njega su imenovali jednim od dvojice zapovjednika i čuvara Stona. Nije to bio jednostavan i Getaldiću drag posao. U Stonu i okolici harala je malarija, a uskoci su često napadali teritorij Dubrovačke Republike. Na tom mjestu Getaldić ostaje četiri mjeseca, a potom se vraća u Dubrovnik gdje se osjeća kao u grobu zakopan, jer ne čuje nikakve novosti iz znanstvenog svijeta. Tada teško oboljeva od malarije kojom se vjerojatno zarazio već prilikom svog prvog boravaka na Pelješcu. Getaldić, mada bolestan, održava živu korespodenciju sa svojim prijateljima i obavještava ih o svojim radovima. Oporavivši se od bolesti Getaldić u službi Senata odlazi u Carigrad, kao poklisar harača što je bila odgovorna i značajna dužnost. On te godine radi na svom kapitalnom djelu Apolonije uskrsli, za koje traži materijal bez uspjeha, uostalom i u Carigradu. Nakon što je obavio poklisarski posao vraća se u Dubrovnik. Tih godina intezivno se bavi građenjem raznih fizičkih instrumenata eksperimentirajući po ugledu na Galileja. Naročito su ga zanimali optički instrumenti kao što je refraktorski teleskop. Sve do smrti 1626. godine radio je na raznim državnim poslovima, čas kao činovnik ureda za vino, pa ureda za preradu vune te kao konzul za građanske parnice, te ponovo kao sudac apelacijskog suda i kao carinik. Kad su mu vatikanske vlasti napokon ukinule kaznu zabrane ulaska u Rim on se zaputio tamo. U Rimu se vjerojatno zadržao godinu dana, poslije čega se ponovo vraća u Dubrovnik. Getaldić nije živio ugodan i lak život, ali nije se ni žalio. Savjesno je obavljao svoje dužnosti u državnim poslovima bilo da je riječ o Velikom vijeću ili o preradi vune. U Rimu je bio predložen za člana ugledne akademije Lincei, ali nije mogao biti izabran jer se nije znalo gdje se nalazi. S Marijom Sorkočević Getaldić imao je tri kćerke - Anicu, Franicu i Mariju. Supruga mu je umrla nedugo poslije posljednjeg poroda, što ga je teško pogodilo. I sam je poboljevao i osjećajući da mu je kraj blizu nastojao je oporučno riješiti pitanje budućnosti svojih kćerki, a kao izvršitelja posljednje volje imenovao je svoga brata Andriju. Marin Getaldić preminuo je u Dubrovniku 7. ili 8. travnja 1626. godine. Na ulaznim vratima njegova imanja na Pločama i danas se može pročitati natpis koji u prijevodu glasi: Budite daleko, zavisti, svađe, taštine, brige! Mir i spokoj krase pećine, pervoje, hridi. thumb|De resolutione et compositione mathematica libri qvinqvi, detalj iz leme XXI. Getaldića se smatra glavnim prethodnikom analitičke geometrije. Getaldić je konstruirao parabolično ogledalo (66 cm u dijametru), koje se danas čuva u muzeju u Londonu. Njegove doprinose geometriji su citirali Christian Huygens i Edmond Halley. Getaldićeva najimpresivnija metoda je primjena algebarskih metoda za rješavanje problema u geometriji. Danas smatramo Descartesa kao osnivača primjene algebre u geometriji, i iako Getaldić nikad nije uspio doći do ovog otkrića (nigdje u njegovim radovima ne postoje algebarske jednadžbe za geometrijske objekte) došao je jako blizu. Njegovi najveći doprinosi analitičkoj geometriji se nalaze u knjizi De resolutione et de compositione mathematica, libri quinque, koja je izdana 1630., četiri godine poslije njegove smrti. Nikad nećemo znati koliko je to djelo utjecalo na Descartesa ali znamo da ga je pročitao. Literatura * Moljac http://www.moljac.hr/biografije/getaldic.htm * hr.wikipedia.org http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marin_Getaldi%C4%87 * en.wikipedia.org http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marin_Getaldi%C4%87 * sensagent http://dictionary.sensagent.com/marin+getaldi%C4%87/hr-hr/ * ghetaldus.hr http://tvornica2.ghetaldus.hr/o-nama/marinus-ghetaldus?showall=1 * mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Ghetaldi.html * encyclopedia.com http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1G2-2830901634.html